


Regina's Sacrifice

by MisangleTylier87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisangleTylier87/pseuds/MisangleTylier87
Summary: Base after the events of Once Upon A Time Season three final.After traveling to the past, Emma and Hook return with an not so welcomed guest. Maid Marian. Robin Hoods supposably dead wife.With Marian's recent return, Regina's love life is in shambles. Losing her soulmate once again. This time it wasn't from her own doing, but that of the Saviors. Wasn't she suppose to bring happy endings.? Not destroy them.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Once Upon a Time), Anna/Kristoff (Once Upon a Time), Anna/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Outlaw Queen, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard & Emma Swan
Kudos: 2





	1. Back from the past

Regina 's P.O.V.

I just stood there, feeling all the hope and happiness, slip away. As I watched the scene play out in front of me. I watched as Robin hugged his suppose to be dead wife. Marian.

I couldn't take this anymore, I turn on my heels and bolted out the diner. Hoping no one, especially a certain blonde savior follows me. But of course with the luck am having. The diner door swings open, signaling someone has followed. " Regina , wait we need to talk about this -- " Emma said. " Not now , miss. swan. " I replied. As I marched my way down the sidewalk. " Wait ." she said . As she grabbed my left arm to pull me to a stop. " What now miss. swan ? Haven't you done enough?" I remarked . " Look I'm sorry , I -I never wanted to hurt you... But I couldn't just let her die. If I didn't you -- you would have --- "

" Have What ? Spit it out already .." I Shouted. A pained look wash over her features. " You would have killed.. her. " She whispered. A dreadful feeling washed over me at this. It was me .... I - I killed marian in the past ... or more like suppose to be past now. Oh my god, if Robin where to find out he'll hate me or wrose resent me. And I couldn't live with that. " I ... I have to go -" I said. Turning to leave for good. But the diner door swings open and out walks robin , roland and marian.

Oh Great ... Wait what if she already told him.

Robin approached Emma and Me. With his electric blue eyes, full of sadness and pain written in his features. I can't do this-- " Regina , I'm sorry.... I -I --"

"It's fine, Robin really." I mumbled. As I strolled past him to marian. Who looked afraid of what I might do as I got closer. And who would blame her. I am the Evil queen after all. I stuck out my hand for her to take . Which she did with little hesitation. "Welcome to storybrooke, marian." I told her. With a small smile, but I think she knows it wasn't real. Even I wouldn't believe it.

I started walking back down the sidewalk. when I was stopped by a warm hand on my left shoulder. As I turned, I was meet with those amazing electric blue eyes. Of my soulmate looking like a lost puppy. " Regina , don't you think we need to talk about th--."

"No, I mean ..... Look Robin.. Marian is back. And I understand. It's like you said earlier that you'd walk through hell to bring her back. She's here, and you can be with her. like you said. And I'll be Okay.!" I replied. With what I hope to be a believable smile. As I walked away this time, the thing that stopped me wasn't his hand. But it was his words. " But, Regina this isn't what I wanted." he groaned. As he strolled up to me. " But... it's what you got. " I muttered to myself. " Look I just ... I just want you to be happy. And if that means you with marian. I understand I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. So don't worry about me, okay..." I said . As I look up into his blue eyes. That are glazed over with tears. Which made my eyes stung with tears. But I did my best to hold them back. I won't cry. Not here.

He was speechless to say the less.

When I turn to leave this time to head home. (And bearacave myself in my mansion). I noticed that most of the people that were at the party. Was now outside and just as speechless as robin. Which includes the uncharmings, the merry man , guy liner Aka hook. And my one true love, henry. I gave him little smile. Before I snapped at the others. "What..?"


	2. IN MY HEAD

With a puff of purple smoke. I was at home, all alone. And that's when I let it all out . The tears that stung my eyes were finally free to fall . And I didn't care. I didn't even fight it. I'm done with fighting, with everything. I can't stand it anymore, every time I love someone. I end up losing them, either to death or someone else.

But I should know my now Villains don't get happy endings.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. When I felt a sudden chill in the air. "Who's there.?" No answer. I really am alone. "Not quite, your never truly alone. Not when you have me." the voice came from within my bedroom. But when I rushed through the door, there wasn't a soul insight.

"Did you really think he could actually love you.?" It said. With a cold laugh. " That's a pity dear." It mocked. This time coming from the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom. " WHOEVER YOU ARE GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE .. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR---" But there was know one in there. What the hell is going on. "Oh, dear I'm not in your house, am in you head. And there's no way of getting rid of me. " It mocked me, in a smug voice. One that I use to use long ago.

"What ..?" I said . As I turned towards the mirror. And that's when I saw It. Me. But the reflection was me as the evil queen. I look down at myself to see that am still wearing the same dress from earlier. I look back to the reflection of my old self. Which had a smug smile in place.

" What do you want..?" I said tiredly. " Dear, I want nothing... Well.. there is something. Times up."

"What are you talking about..?" I demanded. " The price has come, it's time to pay up." She commanded.

"What price are you talking about.?" I asked. Wanting to get to the point. " For all the people you've wronged, of course. "

" But -- I I saved them all of them, from my sister. Doesn't that count for something.. ? " I asked. " Not really dear, you really think they would forgive you after everything you done to them..... Please don't make me laugh .." she said with a could bitter laugh.

Tears stung my eyes again. I had enough of this. I punched the mirror and watch as it shattered into a thousand pieces. Some of the glass broke into my skin. I watch it started to bleed badly. But the thing was I couldn't feel the pain. I used my magic to heal myself. There is know way I would go to doctor whale. Why I was at it I puff into a large grey T-shirt and a pair of red sweatpants. And went to bed.


	3. Nightmares

I felt the left side of my queen size bed dip in, with a strong scent of forest. A few seconds later I felt two strong arms rap around my small frame. " Good morning, love ." Robin said. His british accent more thick from sleep. I rolled over in his arms, to see him smiling down at me. " Good morning to you to. How was your sleep.?" I said blissfully. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips on mine for a passionate kiss. When we parted, he leaned his forehead against mine.

" How could you.?" he hissed. My eyes snapped open to see him standing all the way across my bedroom, next to the window. " How could I what , Robin..?" I replied. He laughed, a cold bitter laugh. Just like the one I use to use. " What.? Didn't think I'd find out..!?!?" he spits the words out with disgust. Tears stung at my eyes. " Oh, would you look at that. The Evil queen is crying.. I know a lot of people who would pay to see this." he said with a cold laugh. " Why are you doing this..?" I sobbed.

"Because you Killed marian, and now your going to pay. For all the pain you cause me...! " He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. " Please-- Ro-- Robin don't do this-- Plea--" I started. when he stabbed me right in the heart. 

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was a nightmare just a nightmare. It wasn't real.. "Not yet anyway." the voice said. "Shut up, And get out of my head." I hissed. I go to get out of bed when I got a cold chill ran up my back. I heard a crackling noise from behind me. I spin around with a fireball ready for an intruder.

There was no one there. I took a closer look at the window. To see it was covered in frost. "What the hell.?" I whispered. I put out the fire in the palm of my hand.

I go over to my closet. And pick out a thin grey dress . With a grey overcoat. I head down the stairs. As I walk towards the door. I glanced at the living room to see. Both of the wine classes still on the coffee table. "Are you going to cry again.?" Said the Evil queen version of me. Standing right next to the front door. "No." I closed my eyes and repeated. "Your not real. Am not her anymore." Over and over again. I leave the house in a hurry. I head over to Granny's diner. As I get to the diners door. I feel something cold hit my face. I look up to the sky, to see little flurries of, snow ? What the hell is going on.? I walk inside, and spot what I was looking for. Well who to be exact. Emma Swan.

I marched my way over to her and the one hand wonder's booth. " We need to talk, in private."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it, especially to me." "What are you talking about.?" I asked. "Robin, isn't that what you meant.?" "No,That's not what am talking about. Ms. Swan. That's a discussion for another time."  
"Then what is it about.?" Hook joined in. "I'll tell you in private, not here. There's to many people here. Now if you'll follow me to the back. "

"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Regina.? " 

"Well , Ms. Swan. Have you. Notice a change in the temperature. Since you and your pirate came back. From your journey last night to the past.?" She look a little puzzled at first. "Well now that you mention it. Yeah, abit more colder then usually. For this time of year." "By any chance, did you bring back anything else from the past with you?" I asked. "Not that I no of." She said a little unsure. "What about you, pirate. Did you see anything when you came back through.?" He took a minute to think about it. "Well , now that I think about it. There ment have been something. But it was just some tape of vase." "Okay, one last thing. Where was it you said . That the portal open for you to come back.?" Hoping it wasn't where I think it was. They glanced at each other, before Emma answered. 

"In Rumpelstiltskin's vault, Why?" She asked, a little uneasy.


	4. Where's Mr. Gold?

"You said the first time the portal open it was in the barn. We need to check there and see if the vase is still there." I said, taking off in the direction of my car. Emma gets in the passenger seat, while hook hops in the back.

We arrived at the barn, as we head inside to take a look. I felt a chill run up my spine. I look over to Emma. "Did you feel that ?" "Yeah, it feels stronger here then in town." She mumbled. "The source must be close then." We ventured in farther, to find what look to be a silver urn. Covered in frost I been down to examine the urn. As I reach out to pick it up, it shatters into pieces. "That's just great..." I mutter to myself.

"What's going on...?" Oh, no..I would know that voice anywhere, Robin. I quickly gather up the pieces of the urn. While glancing over my shoulder, I see Emma and Hook making their way over to Robin and little John."What brings you two here.?" Asked Emma. " Marian, heard something strange coming from this direction. And we said we'd check it out." Said little John. "So...How's the misses.?" Hook had the stupidity to ask. I peek over my shoulder just in time to see Emma elbow him in the side. "Um, she's fine. Just settling in." Robin mumbled, mostly to himself.

After I finished putting the broken pieces into a bag I summoned from my vault. I turn to face the others. Who were already looking at me. "Regina..."

"Robin." I said looking towards my feet. "Well, I must be going now. I- ah have to get this to Mr. Gold. See if he remembers what it held." I said holding up my bag. I went to walk past when he grabbed my arm. "Can we talk, alone..?" I look at him cautiously before pulling my arm away. "I don't think that's a good idea. And besides I have to see Mr. Gold." I said walking away. Just to stop a few feet away. To look back at Emma and the one hand wonder. "Are you coming?" I said in Impatiently. "Uh, yeah." Emma said, nodded at little John and Robin. She and hook finally got back in the car.

As we pulled up to Gold's pawn shop. I was the first one to get to the door. Just to be met with a letter. "You've Got To be kidding me.."  
"What's wrong.?" Emma said coming up beside me. "Well, it looks like gold won't be back for a few days. Considering he wants privacy for his honeymoon."

" I can't believe it the crocodile actually went and got married." Hook remarked. Glancing at Emma. " Can't we just summon gold.?" Emma asked. "We could love, but do we really want to disturb a man on his honeymoon." Hook said winking at Emma as she blushed. Oh for God's sake... "Will you two get a room. And stop making doe eyes at each other for one moment." I semi shouted. "Sorry, it's just everything that's been going on I-I .." I stuttered out.

"I get it. I felted the same way when I saw Neal with Tamara." Emma said, as hook coughed behind her. "Yes, but you had years I didn't. That's the difference between you and me. Emma . I... just forget about it. Let's just summon gold and get this over with.

" I summon thee, Dark One..!" I said looking around. Nothing. Where the hell is he. " He's not going to answer you... "I turn towards the voice. To be met with the evil queen leaning against Mr. Gold's building. "Go away." I muttered. " what ..?" Emma asked, grabbing my arm. "It's nothing." I said pulling away. "It doesn't seem like nothing." Hook stated. I closed my eyes and reopened them to see gold instead of , her. "I know you not the smartest group but I at least thought you could read I simple sign. Rolling my eyes I handed him the bag with the pieces of the urn. "We need to know what was it this." He took the bag. And nodded for us to follow him inside.

He emptied the contents of the bag onto the counter top. He waved his hand over it, as a purple cloud surrounded it. Once the magic subsided it was whole again. " How, how did this get here..? Last time I saw this was in the Enchanted Forest at the Dark Castle. In a closed off room" he rose his eyes away from the urn and towards us. " Well..? Am waiting!" He said, tapping his fingers on the counter. 

"It came through the portal with us, When we came back from the past." Emma said. 

"Do you have any idea what you've done.? What you brought back with you.?" He said angrily. "No, that's why we came here... So just tell us already.!" I Simi shouted. " Fine, have you heard of a place called Arendelle.?" Me and hook nodded, Emma just looked confused. "So you know of how Queen Elsa lost control of her powers. Froze over Arendelle and in doing that, lost the one person she loved. Her sister, Anna." 

"Hold on, this is sounding a lot like the movie frozen... But, that only came out, Well not even a year ago." Emma said, while hook sniffled a laugh. "What..?" She asked. "Nothing, we just find that funny. Cause you live in a town full of Fairy tale characters." I said smirking.


	5. Frozen

"So, your saying that queen Elsa was in that urn.? Like her ashes.?" Hook asked. I rolled my eyes at this. "No, you idiot. He means that was her own personal prison. Once she's inside she can't get out, not unless someone opens it." I turned back to Gold. "Considering how long she's been in that urn. Her powers won't be strong enough to freeze over storybrooke, right.?" I asked gold. For him to just shrug his shoulders. "Considering, she barely Used her powers before she Froze over Arendelle. I really can't say."

"Great just great." I say walking out of gold's shop. "Regina, considering what gold said. Maybe Elsa won't freeze storybrooke. Maybe she just needs help, We can do that." Emma said coming up beside me. She put her hand on my shoulder. "Regina..?"

"What..?" I asked. "Nothing, your majesty it's just... You've been... What's the word am looking for...Swan.?" Hook joined in. "Well, ever since this morning you've been zoning out. If there's something wrong Regina you know you can tell us, right.?" Emma said, looking for some kind of emotional distress. "Am fine. There's nothing you need to worry about. And even if there was, I can take care of myself." I say walking away. As I was about to get in my car. I call out for them. "If you two fine anything..." I started. "Will keep in touch, your Majesty." Hook remarked.

__________________

Robin's P.O.V.

As we arrived back at camp Roland come running. "Daddy.!!" He yelled. Jumping into my arms. "Roland, what's wrong.?" I asked confused.

"Where's Gina'...? I what Gina..!" He cried in the crook of my neck. I look to Will to see him motion to Marian. "Roland, I want you to go with little John. Alright.?" I asked. He sniffled and nodded as I handed him to little John.

As I walked up to Marian a twig snapped under my feet. Catching her attention. She gave me a weak smile, before she turned back and sit on a fallen tree. I came up behind her. When her voice stopped me from coming closer. "Did the Evil Queen put some sort of spell on are boy.? All day today he's asked for her. Not me not once did he ask for me. Either you or... Her." She Simi shouted. She composed herself. "Why..? Robin. Tell me why are boy wants nothing to do with me.? But yet asks for...Her, that Evil women.." she exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Marian she isn't evil. She not that person anymore. Sh-"

"I can't believe this. First Roland can't stop talking about her. And now you're sticking up for her." She yelled.

"Marian, listen--" I began. She motion for me to stop talking. "I can't hear anymore of this... I just need time to think. I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." She said walking away into the woods.

"Are you alright mate.?" Will asked. Coming up and standing beside me. "Considering neither of the women in my life want to talk to me. what do you think..?" I muttered walking back to camp.

\------------------------------------------------------

Regina's P.O.V.

Finally arriving home I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me. I decided to clean up the the little picnic from the other day. Where I don't have to look at anymore. As I sit the wine glasses in the sink. When the feeling of being watched came back.


	6. Resilient Heart

Regina's P.O.V.

"Why can't I shake the feeling that someone's watching me.?" I asked myself.

"Because, someone is..!" I turn on my heels to see the evil queen. Sitting on the counter. Wearing my red velvet dress with the rosy lace around the troso. One of my favorites. "I know it is, why else would I be wearing it.?"

"Stop doing that.!" I yelled. "Stop what dear.? I did nothing." She said acting like she was clueless. "Don't play games with me.! What is it that you want.?"

"I already told you."

"Then why haven't you done anything yet.? Now would be the perfect time. There's No one around.! So Come On Do It Already.!" I yelled back. "You know exactly why I can't do that." She said low enough for me to barely hear her. She was starting to piss me off. I grabbed one of the wine glasses out of the sink. And threw it, causing it to hit the wall where she once was.

This just made me more angry. When I suddenly heard I crackling sound coming from behind me. I turn to see my window slowly being covered in frost. "What the hell.?" I squinted my eyes trying to peer through the frost. I could faintly see a figure of a person standing in the backyard.

"Are you going to check it out.?" I jumped at the sound of the queens voice. I turned on my heels. "I thought you had left me in peace. At least for the time being." I shuddered out. "I was but, this just seemed so interesting." She said glancing out the window.

"Well..?"

"Well what..?" I asked. "Aren't you going to check it out.?"

"Fine.." I throw the door open and made my way over the source. As I got closer I could see how young she really was. I wonder how old she was when she was first put in that urn.

"Elsa..?" She turned at the mention of her name. "Who are you..? Where's Anna.? What is this...place.?" She asked frantically. "Listen, you're in a place known as storybrooke. And as for your sister...Well I don't.."

"What about Anna.? What have you done to her.?" She asked angrily. Taking a step forward to try and calm her down. Only she saw me as a threat, as she through her hands up and striking me in the head. Causing me to flyback against the outside of the house. Causing me to go unconscious.

______________________________________

Emma's P.O.V.

"Swan, I think she wants to be alone. She said.." hook began again.

"I know Killian, but something just seemed off with her this morning. I just want to make sure she's alright. Besides Henry is planning on coming over tomorrow. He wants to stay the weekend with her. I just don't want him to be worried. That's all." I finished, pulling up in front of Regina's.

*Knock, Knock*

No answer... "Regina.!"

Nothing. "Regina....Something's not right."


	7. I Choose To Forget

Regina's P.O.V.

"Regina, Regina... Regina Wake up.!" I heard an annoying voice call out to me. And a pair of hands shaking me slightly.

"Ugh, What happen.?" I asked, sitting up. As a shiver ran down my spine. "I don't know, you tell me. We just got here. You weren't answering the door, so we checked around the house. To find you out here unconscious." Miss. Swan said, helping me up.

"And what's up with your hair, Regina.?" Emma asked. "What on earth are you on about, Miss. Swan.?" I asked, getting to my feet. "Ugh, my head." I say, bringing my hand up to my head feeling a sharp pain. "Are you alright Regina.?" Emma asked. Coming up beside me. "I'm fine, Ms. Swan. You and guyliner, can leave now." I say. When I turn to head inside. Just to see my reflection in the glass window, of my back door.

A strand of my hair, had turn white. White as snow, how ironic. I thought. When another sharp pain coursed through my head. Before everything went black again. I heard a voice call out to me. One that haunts my dreams.

Robin's.

______________________________________

*Time Skip At Mr. Gold's Shop The Next Morning*

Emma's P.O.V.

"Will she be okay.?" I ask, Gold. As he used his magic to heal Regina. "She's lucky, she was struck in the head. And not the heart." He said. "Why's that.?" Asked Robin, who stood next to hook. By the entrance that leads to the front of Gold's Shop.

"Well, if she would've been hit in the heart. Well let's just say she wouldn't be waking up."

"Why.? Isn't there any spells or potions or something for a frozen heart.?" Robin asked, his face written with concern. "No, at least none that I know of." Gold said. That's when hook decided to join in. 

"Really.? So there is something you don't know." Hook said with a smirk. "

"Killian, not the time." I said, shaking my head. When I heard a groan from the cot.

"I think she's waking up."

"Regina.?" Robin said rushing to her bed side.

______________________________________

Regina's P.O.V.

Voices, all around me some more annoying than others. And one, one I could never forget even if I tried.

Robin's.

I was hesitant to open my eyes, to face them. It would be so much easier if I could just sleep forever. Never be faced with the truth.   
The cruel and unusual truth of my fate. I would never truly have love like that. I was destined to be alone. Except for Henry.

My little prince.

Henry, the only true love I'll ever have. The only one I need. I have to wake up, if not for myself for Henry.

As hard as it may be, I pushed myself to open my eyes. To see electric blue eyes staring down at me. He smiled, one those that reached his eyes.

"Regina, you're awake. For a little bit there I thought you wouldn't." He laughed pulling me into a tight hug. I went to hug him back but stop myself. 

'I can't'. I thought. If I want him to be happy, I have to let him go. 

So instead I pull back, with only one question on my tongue.   
One that would make everything so easy for everyone.  
But one that won't only break my heart.   
But one that would tear it completely apart.

"Who are you..?"


	8. No Heart Or Frozen Heart..?

The look on Robin face, after I said those three words. We're so heart-wrenching. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I can't believe I just did that. As soon as he left, I turned to look at the others. Emma was the first to speak.

"Regina, do you really not remember.?" She asked coming to sit at the end of the cot. "Of course I remember," I said, I little too harshly. I closed my eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry," I said, standing up. I looked to Gold, Emma, Hook, and the Uncharmings. "Look, I would really appreciate it if you all keep it a secret," I said, Conjuring my black coat from my closet. And slipping it on.

"But Regina, I thought you loved Robin." Snow said. "Yea, you just can't give up on him," Emma said, coming to stand right in front of me. Right beside her mother. God, as if they weren't annoying enough already. Now they are starting to sound just alike. Next thing you know Emma's gonna start being the one who gives me the hope speeches.

"That's why, okay.! Do you not get it.? As long as Marian is in the picture. I don't matter, she's his wife. Am nothing. Okay.!?!" I yell storming my way out of Gold's Shop. As soon as I stepped outside the cool air hit me.

Elsa.

I almost forgot. But before I could puff myself to my vault. Snow and Emma emerged from Gold's shop. "Regina, we need to talk-" Snow started. But I put my hand up to hush her. "No we don't, I neither have the time or patience. To listen to you ramble on about my love life, or the lack thereof." I said, waving my hand. And transporting myself to my vault.

Maybe I should have lied to them too, God knows that family can't keep secrets. That would've been the smart thing to do. Or, I could just make myself a forgetting potion. That would take the pain away. Or will it.?

"I don't think either of those ideas of yours are good."

"Of course you'd show up," I said to myself, in more ways than one.  
I turn to see the Evil Queen, sitting on one of my chest. Smirking at me from where she sits. "Well of course. Were you expecting someone else.?"

"Obviously not," I muttered under my breath. Going through my potions. Looking for the right ingredients. "Why are you still looking, I told you it's useless to-" she began.

"OKAY, I get it." I hissed at her. God, I never thought I'd get tired of hearing myself talk. I turn to myself ( The evil queen).

"Fine, what do you oppose I do then.?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "I want you to listen and watch very closely, to everything that's going to happen in the next few days." She said jumping off the chest. And walking towards me.

"Why.?"

She just smiled and turned away. Heading towards the exit. "Oh, but before I forget." She said appearing right in front of me. "You might want to lose that.!" She said, pointing at my chest. I knew what she meant. I had to get rid of my heart. She knew something I didn't. And of course, she wouldn't just tell me.

I look back up to see she had already disappeared. Great.

I glance at the potions I held in my hands. Maybe she's right, maybe a forgetting potion isn't the way to go about this. But my heart... if I remove it, that will lessen the pain of losing Robin. The only thing is, this time around I don't have Robin to protect it. And the only person I trust besides myself is Henry. But I couldn't let my son see how broken I am. So broken to the point where I have to remove my own heart, just to lessen the pain of losing Robin. And maybe I can even find a potion to numb my heart. That way I wouldn't feel a thing and I could be strong for Henry.


End file.
